The purification of genetic material from a crude sample for subsequent analysis can be laborious. Inadequate isolation of the genetic material from hemoglobin, proteins or other substance often associated with the generic material in a crude sample can inhibit or interfere with some analytical procedures such as, for example, polymerase chain reaction ("PCR"). Moreover, if the crude sample includes genetic material from multiple sources confusion of the genetic material analyzed can result.
Crude samples having multiple sources of genetic material include, for example, blood, feces, tissue fluids, plasmid containing bacteria, etc. The use of bacteria for propagation of plasmids is common in the study of genomics, analytic molecular biology, preparation molecular biology, etc. Methods for propagating plasmid containing bacteria are known. Common methods for storage of bacteria containing plasmids prior to analysis of the genetic material of the plasmid include, for example, filter paper, plastic, ceramic, semi-conductor, metal, etc.
Recently, new devices and methods for storage and purification of genetic material which are treated to protect the genetic material from degradation during storage and prior to analysis have become commercially available. Examples of such devices include products under the trade name FTA.RTM. available from Fitzco, Inc., Plymouth, Minn. Other examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,527; 5,756,126; and 5,496,562 and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/574,888. The disclosures of each of these patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference. Another example of a related product is IsoCode.RTM. available from Schleicher & Schuell, Keene, New Hampshire.
Purification and analysis of genetic material using a solid medium, such as those disclosed above, provide many advantages over wet storage methods. However, while these devices are suitable for storage and processing of genetic material, often times the genetic material stored in the form of a crude sample and may include genetic material derived from two or more different sources. For example, in the case of a bacterium containing a plasmid, genetic material from both the bacterium and plasmid are present. Thus, while a single sample may include genetic material from multiple sources, it is often advantageous to be able to distinguish the source of any particular piece of genetic material when the sample is analyzed.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for products and methods which provide for purifying or separating a particular genetic material from a crude sample, including a sample containing genetic material from multiple sources.